


To the open arms of the sea

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by the new HBO promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: This is it, the moment he's been yearning for and dreading at the same time. He rides through the gap as soon as he can, slowing down until he can leap out of the saddle. The household is still gathering to receive their guests, but his eyes keep searching.





	To the open arms of the sea

_Oh, my love, my darling_  
_I've hungered, for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me_

 

Jon's the first person to arrive at the gates, leaving Davos and the Dragon Queen's party far behind him. The fear that he won't be allowed inside grips him, but it doesn’t last long, only until he hears the shout: "Open the gates!"

This is it, the moment he's been yearning for and dreading at the same time. He rides through the gap as soon as he can, slowing down until he can leap out of the saddle. The household is still gathering to receive their guests, but his eyes keep searching.

The crowd parts and she steps forward, coming to a halt, her face still and unreadable, gloved hands clasped in front of her, lips slightly parted.

He tosses the reins carelessly over the saddle's pommel and starts closing the gap between them. His feet move of their own accord, steering him home, but there's a heavy, painful pulse between his eyebrows and an unsettling knot in his stomach. The immense relief that washes over him is tainted by a fear he can't quite name.

She opens her arms and her face relaxes into that smile he loves so much, and his worries fade away. It's a good thing that she's barely two steps away, otherwise his bouncing feet would surely send him running into her arms. He steps into her embrace,  his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer,  burying his face in the furs around her neck, breathing her in. Finally he's home again. 

***

Sansa's still coming down the stairs of the gallery when she hears the order "Open the gates!" She hurries down as fast as her feet will carry her, slowing down so she doesn't bump into the people who are already gathering in the courtyard. 

The crowd parts for her and she presses on, only coming to a halt when she sees him. He looks unsure, searching for something, and to her joy he only stops when his eyes find hers.

He throws the reins over his saddle and starts walking toward her. All she can do is stand there and stare at him, clasping her hands together to keep herself from launching herself across the yard and leap into his arms.

He's looking at her in that way that makes her feel warm and safe, but to her surprise there's also a light flutter in her stomach as she watches him coming closer. It pains her to see his furrowed brow, so she opens her ams and smiles for him, only for him.

He picks up his pace and then she's holding him, his strong arms slipping under her cloak to pull her closer, her fingers clutching at the furs covering his shoulders, breathing in his comforting smell. Finally Winterfell feels like home again. 

He sighs and for a moment she can feel the great burden falling off his shoulders. "I've missed you," he whispers, his breath tickling her ear. It's so good to hear his voice again, and she wants to tell him how much she's missed him, too, but the lump in her throat is burning with tears. 

He draws in a breath, hesitates and then murmurs slowly, emphasizing every word: "I did what I had to do in order for all of us to survive."

It's a smart thing to say, it tells her more than a thousand explanations ever could. And for now, it's all the explanation she's going to get. She can already see dozens of strangers starting to file into Winterfell's courtyard. 

She watches them, her face half hidden behind Jon's shoulder. The last to enter is a dark-skinned woman, followed by a small black figure with silvery hair. The first woman starts introducing the Dragon Queen, stating a long list of titles. 

Sansa turns her eyes away from them, her lips almost brushing the shell of Jon's ear when she reminds him: "The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."

 

 


End file.
